


lethal combination

by flyinggeese



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, My First AO3 Post, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggeese/pseuds/flyinggeese
Summary: amy convinces jake to participate in an age-old santiago christmas tradition - ice-skating before christmas, and it doesn't go as planned





	lethal combination

“I cannot believe you roped me into this, and the day before Christmas Eve of all days,” Jake said incredulously, looking down at his now skating shoes clad feet with distaste.

Amy rolled her eyes, “You didn’t have to come,” she reminded Jake, wagging a finger at him.

Jake spluttered, eyes wide, “Didn’t…didn’t HAVE to come? Are you kidding me? Firstly, you practically dragged me out the door! And secondly, I would never miss an opportunity to watch my incredible wife make a complete mess of ice skating” he retorted.

“Make a mess of this? I’ll have you know that ice skating before Christmas is a certified Santiago Christmas tradition. I’m a complete pro, and I’m going to kick your butt at this”

“Ok. Fine.” Then I shall watch the most incredible women in the world, go kick butt!

“Don’t think that the flattery is going to get you out of this, Peralta. You’re coming as well, don’t forget.”

Jake huffed. “ok fine, I’m going to ice skate with my wife and it will be…delightful” he promised with enthusiasm, and some scepticism. 

Amy grinned and stood back up straight, “I knew you’d come around eventually! Now come on, let’s skate!” she said excitedly, grabbing Jake’s hand and guiding him carefully towards the rink.

Behind Amy’s back, Jake grimaced. He really hated ice-skating. The last time he’d gone ice-skating he’d been 7 years old, with his father. He distinctly remembers vowing he’d never skate again as he’d spent the entire hour toppling over and becoming covered in purplish bruises. That, and his father had left several weeks later, so he had vowed to not participate in anything they did together. 

Letting go of Jake’s hand, Amy tentatively stepped onto the rink. Jake drew a sharp breath as Amy momentarily wobbled, before eventually managing to slowly glide away effortlessly from the barrier. Jake smirked, she made it look so easy. “Is there anything you can’t do?” he murmured under his breath, taking a precarious first step onto the rink.

Losing his balance instantly, Jake made a mad grab for the barrier, holding onto it and swinging himself properly onto the rink. His sigh of relief quickly turned into a glare of contempt as he saw Amy laughing at him in his periphery.

“And you said I’d make a mess of this” Amy joked, skating over to Jake and leaning on the barrier beside him, his elbows propped up.

“Shut up, you” Jake scolded, frowning. “I’m not good at stuff like this. I cannot ice skate at all. Amy, it’s pointless!” he whined.

“Don’t be so melodramatic, come on,” Amy edged away from the barrier and glided opposite Jake, holding her hands out expectantly, “hold my hands, and we’ll skate together?” she suggested with a smile.

Jake looked at Amy’s hands hesitantly, “I don’t know, Amy…what if I fall over?”

“You won’t!” Amy promised, “Come on, we’ll be like a scene out of one of those cheesy Christmas movies you secretly love more than Die Hard!” she winked.

“Hey! Nothing is better than Die Hard!” Jake retorted quickly

But, never the less, Jake took Amy’s hands and squinting his eyes shut in apprehension as Amy, wrapped an arm around him, and slowly pulled him along on the ice.

“Jake,” Amy said softly, Jake jostled, eyes popping open “Jake you’re fine, you’re with me, everything will be okay!” 

The kind expression on Amy’s face made Jake’s heart swell, her cheeks were turning cherry red from the cold, her chocolate eyes were twinkling with excitement…Jake slowly realised Amy was right. As long as he was with her, everything would be just fine.

Jake latched onto Amy’s hand as they slowly glided around the rink. Amy was right, it was just like a scene from a cheesy Christmas movie, a red-cheeked couple skating hand in hand, wearing matching Christmas jumpers underneath their coats and scarves. It was lame and it was corny but it was absolutely perfect.

“I swear all we need is some snow and this moment might actually be perfect” Jake commented, spinning around into Amy’s arms and pulling her into a hug. He nuzzled his head into Amy’s shoulder and smiled as he felt Amy’s hands rub up and down his back affectionately. “Love you” he mumbled into Amy’s shoulder, “Sorry I was so grumpy” he added ruefully.

Amy came away from Jake slightly and cupped his cheek with her warm hand and kissing him softly, “that’s ok. I knew you come around to it in the end” she grinned, Jake chuckled and began to lean into Amy, to return this kiss, tilting his head and inching his face closer to Amy’s until…

SMACK

Something hard crashed into Jake unexpectedly, he felt himself topple backwards towards the ice and braced himself for the impact. Hitting the ice with a loud thud, Jake let out a yelp as a loud snap resounded painfully around the arena.

Curled up on the ice, head in his hands, eyes closed, Jake screeched in pain “FUCK! I THINK MY LEG IS BROKEN! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” he wailed, tears leaking from his eyes as the pain intensified.

“Jake! Shit! Are you okay?!” the panicked voice of Amy shouted, kneeling beside him, prying his hands away from his face, “Jake look at me!” she implored desperately.

Biting down hard on his lip, Jake opened his eyes slowly, his breathing coming quick and short, “Amy it hurts so much!” he complained meekly, tears pooling from his eyes.

“I know, I know, shh. I love you so much” she soothed, stroking Jake’s curls away from his face, “Somebody lost control and hit into you,” she explained softly, “but it’s okay, there are paramedics coming over right now, they have them on site. But I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere”

Amy watched helplessly as Jake was tended to, she hovered behind the medics as they strapped Jake to a stretcher. Jake cried out tearfully as his leg was elevated and Amy felt her heart shatter.

It was all her own fault. Jake hadn’t wanted to come ice skating in the first place, she should never have forced him. It was always his fault, stupid Amy and her stupid ideas. She just wanted them to have a romantic evening together, since work had been so busy with her promotion to Lieutenant. It was going to be their first Christmas alone together in ages, seeing as previous years they’d been with family and friends…but this year, it was all about the two of them. And now Amy had fucked everything up.

Regret tore at her heart as she witnessed Jake breathe in gasps, his face red and splotchy from crying, the paramedic administering some pain meds into his arm. 

“I’m so, so sorry Jake. I love you so, so much” Amy whispered brokenly, squeezing Jake’s hand.

Jake attempted to smile and say “I’m fine” but was cut off by a searing pain in his leg, he instead whimpered, covering his eyes with his hand, his face contorting in agony.

—————————————————————-

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else? Another pillow? Another blanket? Some more –” Amy rambled, faffing around with Jake’s blanket and smoothing it out unnecessarily. 

“Amy, stop” Jake interrupted, cutting her off, “I’m fine.” he said, taking her hand, kissing it gently, and using it to gently pull her down on the bed next to him.

Amy noticeably relaxed as she snuggled into his side, but her eyes gave the worry away.

“Hey, what wrong?” he questioned gently

“I just…I feel so bad…” she muttered, glancing at the heavy plaster now adorning Jake’s left leg garishly.

Jake followed her gaze and sighed, “It wasn’t even your fault!” he insisted, “You literally did nothing wrong; it was that stupid child who knocked into me and broke my leg. Not at all you”

“I’m the one who made you come ice-skating even though you really didn’t want to, and I’m always the cause of it when you hurt your legs” she protested.

“Amy,” Jake sighed wearily, “Look at me” he instructed playfully, Amy tilted her head upwards and locked eyes with Jake. “It’s only happened twice, and the first time I seem to recall you saving my life. And this time you didn’t do anything. I chose to come ice-skating. I chose to stand in the middle of a crowded arena and try to kiss you. Stop blaming yourself” he pleaded. 

Amy’s mouth twisted into a shy smile of acceptance, as she wrapped her arm around his middle and nestled further into his side. Jake pulling the blanket over both of them as she did so. 

“Are you in any pain?” Amy asked quietly after a moment.

“Not really, the doctor gave me some pretty strong painkillers,” Jake replied, cracking out into a yawn, “which they did warn would make me pretty sleepy, evidently” he chuckled feebly.

“Get some rest, I’m not going anywhere” Amy murmured, kissing the top of Jake’s head.

“Mmm, love you” Jake mumbled sleepily, eyes drooping closed.

“Love you more”

————————————————————–

The next morning when Jake awoke, the first thing he noticed was the lack of a body beside him. Frowning he turned his head to see that the bed, apart from him, was empty. Shifting slightly he winced as his leg bumped against the duvet. In an attempt to get up, he carefully swung his good leg over the side of the bed and hissed as he began to try to move his other. 

“Hey, hey what do you think you’re doing?!” disciplined the firm voice of Amy, who bustled into the room quickly and pushed Jake back into the bed.

“Amy, it’s Christmas Eve, I can’t stay in bed all day!” Jake moaned crossly, folding his arms.

“I know, I know, and I’m not saying you have to!” Amy countered, “I’ve planned out a whole day for us, and you’re going to love it!” Amy smiled triumphantly.

Jake raised an eyebrow, “This is why I am married to you”, he chuckled. “I love you and I’m intrigued…”

Amy grinned wide. “Okay well firstly, I’ll be right back. I’ve got to grab something I’ve been working on this morning” Amy began. She quickly darted out of the room and came back in looking sheepish, holding something behind her back. “I sort of bedazzled your crutches…” she explained, revealing the once grey pair of crutches now garlanded with reams of tinsel and glitter and stick-on stars.

Jake gaped and then promptly burst into laughter, “that’s amazing!” he giggled, “wow you went all out on these didn’t you?”

“Yup,” Amy announced proudly, “I also set up lots of blankets and nibbles and things in the lounge and I have a pile of Christmas DVDs ready to watch!”

“Including Die Hard?”

“Do you think I just met you or what? Of course I have Die Hard”

Jake’s admiration for Amy hit a new high at that moment, “God do I love you! Have I mentioned that yet?”

“You know, you might have mentioned it once or twice. But I don’t think it would hurt to say it again” Amy quipped back

“Amy Santiago. My incredible wife. I love you more than life itself” Jake said completely seriously. Because it was seriously true, and something Jake would never ever tire of saying.

“I just want to make sure Christmas is special for us, I don’t want you to be thinking it’s going to be crappy because of your leg” Amy looked down despondently.

“Hey, hey, none of that, it’s Christmas eve, come on now, we’re gonna have an amazing Christmas. I know it,” Jake reassured Amy with a sweet smile, “now bend down and kiss me you big idiot” Amy grinned and did as she was told, bending down towards Jake and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Jake knotted his fingers in Amy’s hair and deepened the kiss, tracing the curve of Amy’s lip with his tongue seeking entrance. Amy shivered into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly, allowing Jake’s tongue to meet hers with his own. They parted after a while, both looking at each other with complete admiration.

“Ok. Ready for some movies, now that we have sorted that out?” said Jake

“Absolutely”

“Amazing! Now, how exactly to I get to the couch?”

“Well, luckily for you, the doctor explained it while you were slagging off!”

“Sorry! I was on morphine because someone decided to drag me ice skating where I broke my leg” Jake exclaimed.

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that buddy.” Amy….. “All you got to do is put these under your armpits and lean forward and place both crutches about a foot in front of your body. Move as though you are taking a step with your injured foot, but place your weight instead on the handgrips of the crutches. Swing your body forward and rest your non-injured foot on the ground. Repeat to continue moving forward”

“Did you happen to memorise a textbook for that explanation?” Jake questioned lovingly

“No….”

Jake raised his eyebrows

“Well….ok….fine” Amy admitted sheepishly

“There it is”

“But it wasn’t a textbook…it was wiki-how actually”

“Amy Santiago trusting Wiki-how!” Jake gasped playfully “Shock Horror! I though you said that site was untrustworthy”

“I did. But it gave the best, clearest information”

“Ok weirdo. Thanks for that, I love you”

“That’s ok. I love you too. Are you ready for this?”

“Well I’ll be doing this for the next 6 to 8 weeks, so as ready as I’ll ever be I guess”

——————————————————————-

Jake had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie they’d put on. Amy would be mad, but looking down at her husbands' sleeping face, watching his eyelids flicker as he dreamt, his head resting on Amy’s lap, she couldn’t be further from it.

Amy kissed Jake’s forehead softly and continued to watch the film, her hands running through Jake’s soft curls absentmindedly as she did so. Gosh, she was lucky to have this incredible man as her husband, she thought to himself smugly.

Jake began to stir after a while, a yawn escaping his mouth as he stretched, hissing slightly as his injured leg moved.

“Hey there” Amy murmured, tucking a flyaway curl behind Jake’s ear tenderly.

“Mm, hey” Jake replied sleepily, opening his eyes and blinking up at Amy. “Sorry I fell asleep,”

“It’s fine, you’ve had a rough couple of days and you need rest” Amy placated, smiling gently.

“I guess,” Jake mumbled, too weak from sleep to argue. “What time is it?”

“Just after 5,”

“Oh my god!” Jake gasped, sitting upright and wincing slightly, “I’ve spent half our day together asleep, Amy!” he whined.

“Hey calm down, I don’t mind!” Amy assured him, “As I said, you need rest anyway! You’ve been through hell the past couple of days, sleeping is perfectly okay!”

“Hmm” Jake frowned, slumping back onto Amy’s lap, too feeble to stay upright. “I feel so weak and useless” he chuckled, “I literally have no energy”

Amy snickered, “that seems pretty normal to me”

“Oi!” Jake scolded, “I’m a very active person normally I’ll have you know”

Amy snorted, “Yeah sure, should we look at the running tally of who’s out of bed first?” she retorted sarcastically.

“Touché, my love” Jake giggled.

——————————————————————-

As the day wore on, Jake found himself struggling even more to stay awake. The pills the doctor had provided him with were truly taking their toll on him. “Ugh,” he moaned, slumping onto their bed after doing the laborious task of going to the bathroom. “I think I’ll just stay here forever” he decided resolutely, shuffling towards the head of the bed and throwing his crutches to the floor.

“Is it bedtime?” Amy asked, coming to sit gently beside him. 

Jake nodded solemnly, “Afraid so,” he sighed, “I wanted to stay up until midnight but I really can’t.”

“You made it until 10, that’s pretty impressive!”

Jake scowled, “Hardly,” he quipped, “but I don’t know how much I care,” he began, as Amy help him to snuggle himself underneath the duvet, his injured leg resting atop of the blanket, on a pillow

“Okay, I’ll be in later, alright?” Amy promised, going over to Jake and kissing his forehead, “Sleep well, handsome”

“Mmm, don’t be too long” Jake instructed, closing his eyes and pulling the duvet up to his chin.

————————————————-

As the documentary on Cassowaries finished, Amy glanced at the time on her phone. 11:58. Two minutes until Christmas, she realised, eyes widening. She yawned, stretched, rubbed her eyes and decided it was time for bed and snuggling up to Jake  
After thoroughly brushing her teeth, an injured, adorable Jake will not impact on her perfect dental hygiene, thank you very much. She made her way into the bedroom, changing into her cosiest pyjamas as quietly as she could, keeping an eye on the sleeping figure of Jake, curly bed hair already visible, chest rising and falling as he dreamt.

Amy slipped into the bed and was just about to close her eyes, when Jake began to shift, the sudden extra weight waking him up. “What time is it?” Jake croaked, still half asleep.

“Just hit midnight, actually,” Amy whispered brightly.

Jake let out a small groan and shuffled closer to Amy, who curled into his side and draped an arm over Jake’s torso, resting her head gently on his chest.

Jake placed a sloppy kiss on Amy’s head. “I know I have a broken leg, and this isn’t how we ever envisioned our Christmas being,” Jake began quietly, “but I love you, and I love our lives. And this year, like every other year I get to be with the most perfect woman alive, has been one of the greatest I’ve ever had” he nuzzled his head into Amy’s raven hair and breathed a sigh of content.

“Merry Christmas, Jake, here’s to another perfect year together”

“Merry Christmas, Amy” he murmured sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> ive have been obsessively reading fanfiction for these two for ages, and i finally came to the conclusion that i needed to add to the amazing work that this community to making. so i hope that was a worthy contribution to this wonderful group of incredible works :)
> 
> title from lethal combination by the wombats - who are incredible btw


End file.
